Sparks Fly
by iPaulyJwoww
Summary: Allison goes with her family to Italy and while she is there so is the Jersey Shore cast. Including DJ Pauly D. What happends when Pauly and Allison connect in the beautiful city of Rome, Italy?   Cuz I see Sparks Fly, whenever you smile- Taylor swift


I'm Allison Rose Marino. I have long brunette hair that is usually straightened till it is pin straight. I have light blue eyes. I'm not short, not tall, just right in the middle. I am twenty three I live with my parents while I pay off college and work as an intern at a wedding planning agency. I live in a small town in New York. I'm mainly Italian with a little bit of French. I live with my mom, dad, and younger sister Aubree who is seventeen. I have an older brother Zack, who is two years older than me.

Italy. A beautiful country full of art and culture. I have some family in Italy and we try to visit them at least every two years. We are getting ready to leave. We are getting on the airplanes and will be gone for a month or two. I am definitely excited; I am every time we go, especially since it is the beginning of summer and not to mention the recent break up with my boyfriend of three years, Nick. Last time I went to Italy was with Nick so it sucks we broke up. But I am ready to get over it and enjoy Italy. The places are so beautiful, the people so welcoming, it is over all just a wonderful time. We would usually stay at my grandma's house in Italy but so many people from our family are going there isn't enough room. So we are staying at a big hotel that is close by.

My three aunts and uncles, all their kids, my mom, dad, Aubree, and Zack are all on the plane going to Italy. It is going to be a ten hour trip to get there. I am sitting by Aubree and my cousin Elizabeth, they are gossiping about people in their school since they go to the same school and are the same age.

I get my iPhone out and listen to music to help me go to sleep.

Ten hours later we are at our hotel in the beautiful Italy. Aubree, Elizabeth and I are sharing a suite that has three separate rooms in it. We start unpacking our clothes and put them away. The two bathrooms are filled with the millions of hair and makeup products we use.

I get bored unpacking and decide I should go tan out by the pool. I change into my bikini then walk out of my room. Aubree sees me.

.com/loving_everything_pink/set?id=35701899

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"Uh, I was going down to the pool to tan." I say. "Do you want to come?"

"yeah, sure I will go get my bathing suit." She says making her way to her room.

"You mine as well as Elizabeth too" I say grabbing an Italian magazine of the coffee table in the living area in the middle of the suite.

Five minutes later her and Elizabeth are both in their bikinis ready to go.

"We're ready" Aubree says and we go to the pool.

We get seats out by the pool. I look around watching people walk by. My gaze stops on a very tan, muscular, Guido looking guy and he looks really hot. He is laying on one of the lounging chairs his hands behind his head and sunglasses hiding his eyes. He has a few tattoos from what I can see.

I nudge Aubree, "look at that guy over there" I say pointing towards the hot guy, "isn't he just so hot"

"he is okay, I mean he is definitely your type, a juicehead Guido" she says with a hint of sarcasm.

Every once in a while I would glance at him, finding a new feature about him that was hot. He stayed in the same position never moving. I layed down and tried to focus on tanning. Ten minutes later, I look back at the chair, where the tan, hot Guido was and he is gone. I was a bit disappointed that he was gone because there aren't any other hot guys.

I layed back down and I put sunglasses over my eyes and relax taking in the nice rays of the sun.

Aubree and Elizabeth get bored so they go off and do their own thing.

"Hey" someone says and I open my eyes to see the guy from the chair standing next to me.

"Hey" I say with a smile.

"You looked lonely over here so I thought I would join you, if you're okay with that" He says smiling.

"Of course" I say.

"I couldn't help but notice you starring at me even my dude Vinny said you would look over"

"Really is that so?" I say my cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

"Yeah but don't be embarrassed, because I was definitely starring back" he says flashing his adorable smile again and looking at me head to toe. "you are very beautiful" he comments.

"Well thank you, but if I'm going to be flirting with someone I would love to know their name."

"I'm Pauly, and you? Unless you want me to just call you beautiful all the time." he says.

"Tempting, but my name is Allison" I say.

"So where is your boyfriend?" He asks raising his eyebrows.

"I actually don't have one just broke up with my boyfriend about a month ago. So where is your girlfriend?" I ask secretly hoping on the inside that he doesn't have one.

"I don't have one either. But I could be looking for one" he says winking, making my heart skip a beat. Why in the world is this guy I just met having such an effect on me?

"What are you doing in Italy? I mean you don't seem from around here." I ask.

"Me and my roommates decided to come to Italy since we are all Italian. We rented a house from the hotel and they gave us access to the gym and pool. I'm from Rhode Island though" he says. "And you?"

"That is much cooler then why I'm here. I'm with my family visiting our family that lives in Italy. I am from New York." I say.

"That is always fun" he says making us both laugh.

"Sure if spending time with family for two months is fun." I say smiling.

"If you ever get bored you should come hang out with me then." He says laying down on the chair on his side facing me, looking really hot.

"I will have to take you up on that offer sometime." I say.

"Are you busy later?" Pauly asks.

"I don't think so" I answer.

"Well do you want to go out to dinner or something?" he asks with an anticipating smile.

"As a date?" I ask with a smile.

"Yeah, if you are okay with that" he says.

"I would love to" I say with a cheeky smile on my face.

"I will meet you seven then, at the hotel lobby." He says.

"Okay see you then."

He stands up and wraps his muscular arms around me giving me a warm hug. I breathe in his sweet cologne.

"bye Allison" he says pulling away with a warm smile on his lips.

"bye" I say grabbing my stuff as he walks away. Then I think to myself, I have a date with Pauly! Oh my gosh! I am so excited. He is such a nice guy and he is hot. I look at my cell phone and see it is already four. I only have three hours till Pauly and I's date. I hope my parents won't get mad. We weren't doing anything until tomorrow anyway.

I go up to my hotel room and Aubree and Elizabeth are painting their nails.

"Hey" I say in an extremely giddy voice.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you so happy?" Aubree asks.

"I have a date with that hot guy that was at the pool! That is why I'm so happy!" I say putting my stuff on a table.

"Really!" Elizabeth said. "That is cool"

"I know but I have to get ready!" I say rushing to the bathroom to take a shower, do my hair, and do my makeup.

I get a really pretty dress on (.com/date_night/set?id=37361255 except different hair just loose curls)

I am ready for my date a half an hour early so I figure I will go see what everyone else is doing. I go to Zach's room that he shares with two other guy cousins.

"Hey Allison" Zach says opening up the door.

"Hey" I say smiling. "What are you guys doing?"

"Not much, just hanging around." Zach says. "Why are you so dressed up?"

"Uh, because I met this really hot guy today at the pool and he is from Rhode Island. And he asked me out on a date!" I say with a huge smile plastered onto my face.

"Don't let him get you in bed" Zach says being the protective older brother he always is.

"Seriously Zach, he is a really nice guy and I am twenty three I make my own decisions about who gets in my bed and who doesn't." I say getting annoyed.

"I know I just don't want you to do anything you regret but I know you won't" he says smiling.  
>"Well I have to go talk to mom and dad so I will see you later."<p>

"Bye" Zach says. And I continue down the hall till I get to my parents room. I knock on the door and my mom answers.

"Hey honey what's up?" she says.

"Uh, I just wanted to let you know that I am leaving in like…" I look at my phone and see it is almost seven. "Ten minutes" I say smiling.

"Where are you going? We were all going to go out to dinner!" She says getting mad.

"You never told me that, so I made plans with someone else." I say

"Who could you have possibly made plans with?" She says placing her hands on her hips.

"A guy that I met at the pool, his name is Pauly and he is from Rhode Island, and we are going on a date." I say "Well I have to go, I am meeting him in like five minutes. And I just want to remind you that you never said anything about going out to dinner with everyone so you have no right to be mad."

I walk away without a response and hurry to the hotel lobby where Pauly is sitting on a couch texting on his phone.

I walk over to Pauly and he looks up.

"You look beautiful Allison." He says standing up and giving me a hug. Then he hands me flowers.

"Aw, thank you" I say blushing.

"You're so cute when you blush" he says rubbing his thumb against my scarlet cheeks, which only makes me blush deeper.

I look at Pauly and he is wearing a nice shirt and nice jeans looking really hot.

"You look hot" I say to Pauly who smiles back.

We start walking to the restaurant and on the way there we talk and vibe even more with each other. We get to the restaurant and eat having a good time, talking and enjoying our selves.

I notice a big group of people walk in, it is my family.

"Really" I say looking over at them.

Pauly follows my gaze and sees them.

"Is that your family?" he asks.

"Unfortunately yes." I answer annoyed.

"It is fine just ignore them" he says grabbing my hand. I look at my hand in his.

"I know," I say taking a drink of water.

"So I'm just wondering out of curiosity, do you know I'm famous?" he asks.

"Well I knew as soon as you said your name that you were from Jersey Shore, but I didn't want that to matter, and I didn't want you to think that is the only reason I went on a date with you." I say looking down away from Pauly.

"Really? That is so sweet. I mean it has happened a handful of times that girls only dated me because I am famous but… you're different." He says with a warm smile.

I look up at him and I blush. "trust me I don't care if your famous, I like you for who you are"

"And I like you too" he says making us both laugh.

The whole dinner was really light hearted and none of the conversations were forced. He paid the bill like a gentlemen and we left.

"Do you want to walk around?" he asks.

"Sure" I say "it is beautiful out"

We start walking and I feel a warm hand grab mine I look at Pauly and he just smiles.

"I'm glad we went on a date" I say.

"Me too, and I'm glad Vinny told me to go talk to you. I almost didn't because I was a little nervous. And that is when I knew I should go talk to you because I never get nervous around girls" he say blushing.

"That is so sweet" I say. "Most people think that you and roommates are all crazy and all you do is get drunk. But it just shows you are real, and have real emotions. And that is one of the things I like about you." I say.

It is so comfortable to tell each other how we feel, almost like we have been dating forever. Neither of us have to lie or make up stuff to try and impress each other. We walked on the streets of Rome talking and getting to know each other more and more. I really do love Italy!


End file.
